Luxion
Summary The Luxion (るくしおん) was humanity's first near-lightspeed spacecraft, launched on August 24, 2013. The craft was piloted by Yuzo Takaya. On December 20, 2015, it was destroyed in what would later be known as the "Luxion Disaster". Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Luxion Origin: Gunbuster Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown (constructed in 2006) In use by: Earth Imperial Space Force Construction: Mitsubishi Shipbuilding/Ishikawa-Harima Heavy Industries under Japan Heavy Chemical Industry Community Powered by: Degeneracy Generator Propulsion Agency: Vanishing Engine Armor Material: Unknown Dimensions: 320 m full length, 52 m full width Classification: Third generation spaceship, exploration ship Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation/FTL travel, Subspace Travel, Laser Attacks, Enhanced Senses with on-board navigational operating space and sensors, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Inertia Negation, Large Size (Type 2), Explosives (with torpedos), Danmaku Attack Potency: Unknown (Considerably inferior to the Exelion classes) Speed: Relativistic+ (Travelled at 99.98% C wrecked and unmannedGunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!!), Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: No limit shown, runs on Degeneracy Generator (continually flew through space at relativistic+ speeds for years after being wrecked and abandoned) Range: Unknown, likely planetary Standard Equipment: Various fighters and lifeboats Intelligence: The intelligence of its crew which includes admiral Yuzo Takaya Weaknesses: Heavy ether turbulence, cannot make short range jumps Terrain: Air, Space, Subspace Needed Prerequisite for Use: Knowledge of its operation, has 390 crew members. Operational Timeframe: The exploration area can be a spherical airspace with a radius of 30,000 parsec around the Perseus arm. After warping to the observation airspace, the observation navigation can be performed for 7 days, and the new observation airspace can be warped. If a very special object was discovered, it would enter into orbit and perform precise observations if it was a celestial body. The period can be scheduled for five years. Special Forms: None Weaponry: * 26 x laser turret * 15 x space torpedo Defensive Systems: Unknown Notable Features: * Mankind's first lightning-fast battle spacecraft, boasting one of the best fighting abilities of the third generation. The bridge has a two-layer structure. The lower layer is for Luxion operation and the upper layer is the Fleet Command Headquarters. The windows on the four hulls of Luxion are observation rooms, which also serve as bridges in an emergency. The living environment has been greatly improved compared to the second-generation ship, the crew has five shifts, and the number of meals is three times that of the previous-generation ship. But there are 120 meal menus. Explanations Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉しゅくたいろ｣: A result of Tannhauser's research, the Degeneracy Generator is an effectively limitless power supply and the key to FTL. Two artificial Micro Black Holes are spun in tandem with overlapping fields so as to create a naked singularity within which "subspace" can exist. The singularity is referred to as the Tannhauser Gate, due to the visual effect of objects entering it seeming to pass through a portal with a trailing rainbow of light. The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha up until the technology was lost sometime between Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. The Degeneracy Generator plays an important role in both series. Gallery Others - The name is derived from the general term of objects that move at the speed of light, Luxion. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Weapons Category:Spaceships Category:Gunbuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Military Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Unknown Tier